princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilliam von Phoenix
Gilliam (ギリヤム, Giriyamu) is a member of the royalty, Hime's older brother. He first appeared in chapter 35, where he is seen attempting to kill Hime during the phenomena. Appearance Like all other members of the Royalty, Gilliam has blonde hair, fair skin, and red eyes with cat-like pupils. He wears a white suit similar to the navy full dress whites without any decoration. Gilliam have a long strand of hair hanging down his forehead, which for a few chapters was cut off. Gilliam also lack eyebrows, an interesting trait among the Royalty. Personality Gilliam is very ambitious and will do whatever it takes to reach his goal. He is willing to make great sacrifices for similar or greater gains, which is not unlike how Hime burned down her mansion to kill the Invisible Man. He's one of the most straightforward among the Royal siblings. Unlike Severin and Sylvia, he does not employ tricks or dirty plots, instead he personally leads the confrontations, even putting himself in danger. Throughout the series he's shown high intellegence, seeing through situations and coming up with tactics in response. However, due to his tendency to make great sacrifices, his plans don't always work out. Gilliam does not like working together with others, as when he rejected the Professor's idea of having the remaining siblings band together to fight Fuhito. Plot Relationships Hime Despite attempting to kill her during the incident in O County, he later showed reluctance to kill her during the train incident. After the train incident, he used the head of Flanders G to obliterate her mansion (only because he believed that Hime had sided with Emile, thus an obstacle to him). Sylvia's actions, namely trapping Hime in her own mansion, was the only reason why Hime survived. Hime then turned the tables on Gilliam by escaping Sylvia's mansion, locating him, and turning Flander's head just as Gilliam ordered Mark II to fire. Gilliam escaped, and later gave advice to Hime on how to deal with the army of Apocalypse heading for her mansion. When Hime successfully negotiated with the army, Gilliam recognized her qualities as a ruler and realized he would have to battle her in the future if he wanted the throne. Later, when Gilliam had been infected by the alien lifeforms contained on the meteor, Hime cleansed him of its influence, allowing him to die as himself. Fratellis An android serving Gilliam, he is a very large, powerfully built android who dresses in a tuxedo and wears a headgear with three lens on it. He was destroyed after Emile hurled Gilliam's cannon back to Gilliam. Sword Being A living sword shown during the train arc, it is a long sabre and is capable of flight (at least some locomotion in the air). It is Gilliam's blood warrior. Normally it looks like a normal sword. However, after being broken by Hime's chainsaw, living tissue and an eye grew around it when Gilliam gave it blood. Although Gilliam would continue to use it, it's blood warrior form is never seen past Princess Super Express. Bug A giant arthropod monster that is the blood warrior under Gilliam. Gilliam attempted to use it to kill Emile in the train and it took the combined efforts of Keziah and Riza to defeat it. Its head and legs bear a strong resemblance to the bugs from Starship Troopers. It is presumably destroyed when the cart it's in got hit by the cannon. Mark II After Fratellis was destroyed Gilliam stole an android named Mark II from the Professor. Mark II is identical to Fratellis except slimmer in build. During Gilliam's battle with Fuhito, Gilliam trapped Fuhito in a small chamber underground and used Mark II to weigh down the cover. Fuhito super-charged his telekenisis and blew right through Mark II. Keziah After Keziah was revived by Emile as a flame warrior, he was disoriented since to a werewolf warrior, being resurrected is a disgrace. He went to the confrontation between Gilliam and Fuhito and asked the later to kill him for good. Despite Gilliam being responsible for Emile's death, Keziah showed Gilliam no ill-will (probably because Gilliam won the struggle fairly). Gilliam disliked seeing a werewolf begging for death so he recruited Keziah as his servant and ordered Keziah to fight Fuhito. Powers & Abilities Gilliam is shown to be skilled with swords. He is also very acrobatic. Like other members of the Royalty, his blood could be used to resurrect the dead and make them his blood warriors. It could be assumed that he is as strong as a human male who engages in plenty of exercise. Trivia *Gilliam's voice actor, Joji Nakata, also voices Kirei Kotomine in TypeMoon's Fate franchise and Alucard in Kouta Hirano's Hellsing. Category:Characters Category:Royal Family